Summer Camp Of Horror
by XxXLostLoveGetsFoundXxX
Summary: Clary and friends go to summer camp, where they have ton and tons of fun. There is a mysterious person stalking them. However, what that person wants is something that the gang simply cannot give. Review. Rated M because anything can happen.
1. Chapter 1

Kay So This Is The First Chapter and all content belongs to **. **My chapter will be typed and posted later on today. So go review and check out my other stories ^.^

**Summer Camp Of Horror**

Clary wondered how she had let Isabelle and Grace drag her into this. Now she was sitting on the bus on her way to summer camp, wedged in between Isabelle, who was incessantly jabbering away about makeup or some boyfriend or some guy at the coffee shop that she yelled at or something; and Grace who was singing along to some punk band she was listening to on her IPod. She just hoped they got to camp soon; she had already endured 2 hours of Isabelle and Grace, there was only so much a person could take of those two.

Finally the camp counselor, Imogen, shouted for everybody to get off the bus, and that our stuff would be taken to our cabins personally.

"Finally, it's about time we got here, it was getting really stuffy in the bus and there was barely enough room on the seats." Isabelle remarked.

Clary was about to say something when Grace interrupted.

"Isabelle, dude, how can you _say_ something like that when you were the one hogging like half the seat. Barely any room my ass." Grace scoffed as she pulled on her hot pink sweatshirt and brushed off her khaki safari shorts.

"You're just mad that I got the window seat before you did." Isabelle accused.

"Oh for the love of god, will you both just freakin' SHUT THE HELL UP." Clary yelled

"Fine. I'm gonna go find Jace, he owes me." Grace replied as she walked away.

"See he is your more best friend than I am. Don't you dare walk away from me Grace Nightingale. I am Isabelle Lightwood and –"

"Izzy. SHUT UP, let's go check the list."Clary said.

They found the cabin list. They looked down and found who they were staying with.

_**Cabin 6**_

_**Aline Penhallow**_

_**Clarissa Fray**_

_**Grace-Naomi Nightingale**_

_**Kaelie Fey**_

_**Isabelle Lightwood**_

_**Maia Roberts**_

"Great, we're stuck with half the slut posse, now my life is complete." Isabelle muttered sarcastically.

"Hey guys, guess what they have surfing here and the beach is gorgeous. Wow." Grace screamed.

"Good." Isabelle grumbled.

"What got shoved up Izzy's ass?"

"Well we're sharing a cabin with Aline Penhallow and Kaelie Fey." Clary said calmly.

"No way. Not the hoe-bags from school?"

"The very same."

Clary, Isabelle, and Grace got the schedule for the next day from the camp counselor and made their way to Cabin 6.

When they walked in they saw Isabelle's brother Jace locked in passionate embrace with Aline Penhallow.

Grace just took one look at where they were and started yelling.

"Yo Alien, get the hell off my bed, and stop leeching on my best friend. You S.O.B!"

Jace and Aline immediately broke apart. Aline looked furious, her face red, whether from anger or from making out with Jace they were not sure.

"I'm a daughter, not a son, you bitch." Aline yelled in that annoying nasally voice of hers.

"_Really_? I couldn't tell, cause you look like a ugly man with makeup plastered on your face. My gorilla looks helluva lot better than you do!"

At that moment a girl walked in, she had caramel-colored hair, warm brown eyes and a tanned skin.

"Hey my name's Maia and…Oh…Hey a Bitch-Fight." Maia said awkwardly.

Grace smiled while Aline's mouth was gaping wide open in anger. Clary, Isabelle, and Jace were stifling their laughter.

" Hey Aline, I know I'm sexy; but you need to stop staring, didn't your mommy teach you staring was rude."

Clary, Isabelle, Maia, and Jace burst out laughing. Aline fumed off to her bunk.

"That was hilarious, Gracie, but I gotta go now." Jace said leaving out the door still chuckling.

"It's all right Jace, we'll try and forget that you were kissing the enemy." Grace yelled after him.

"That was awesome. You totally told her off." Isabelle squealed

Clary knew that this was going to be a great summer. The horn sounded for dinner and the girls went to the cafeteria.

"Welcome to Sequoia Reef Summer Camp. My name is Imogen and I'm going to be your camp counselor for the next two and a half weeks. Now that's all I have to say for now, so dig in!" chirped the counselor perkily.

"Well at least we know she has a sense of humor." Said Clary dryly.

They all sat down to eat and Jace joined them.

"Hey Izzy, Clary, Gracie, New Girl. Can we sit here?"

"Sure," the girls chorused.

"My name is Maia, not New Girl."Maia said indignantly.

"Okay great now let's get Intro's out of the way." Jace dismissed.

"This is Alec—"

"We know who Alec is; Jace. He's my brother!"Isabelle said, pointing to a boy with dark black hair and glass blue eyes just like hers.

"Yeah, I know, but I meant for the benefit of everyone else." Jace said cockily.

"I'm Sebastian." A boy with dark hair and dark eyes smiled.

"Simon." Said a boy with a gamer tee and glasses.

"Magnus." A boy that looked slightly Asian, with cat eyes, and Sonic the Hedgehog hair, covered in glitter spoke.

"Raphael." Screamed a hyper Hispanic boy.

They finally got introductions out of the way and started eating. After they were done the girls started back to their cabin.

Suddenly Grace stopped Clary, Isabelle, and Maia.

"I trust you guys not to say anything, I have something to show you." Grace whispered.

"Okay." Isabelle said.

And the girls ran quickly toward the moonlit beach, Grace leading; but not realizing that someone had listened to every word they had said, and was now following them little ways apart…..

Once again all rights belong to **Cameronfromallstarweekendis hot. ** Review.


	2. Covered In Stomach Fluids

So I found the folder. Hope you like this chapter, which is my original. Please review. It's great getting story likes or getting favored but reviews are better. So R & R. 6 Reviews for the next chapter. I need a new name for this story. Review or pm story names.

* * *

Summer Camp of Horror

Chapter: 2

**Cpov**

Grace was taking us toward the lake, and I was anxious to see what she wanted to show us. As we got closer to the lake, I could hear music.

I looked at Grace and she smiled that amazingly goofy smile of her's.

"Surprise!" She yelled. Isabelle jumped in surprise.

"What is this?" I ask.

Grace looked at me like I was crazy.

"It's a party you dumb butt nugget!" She yelled. I smiled and ran down the lake sand with Isabelle.

There was a small gathering of dancing people, and we started dancing. After awhile I felt dehydrated, so I made my way to to what looked like the punch bowl.

When I made it to the punch bowl I turned back and glared at the people I was pretty sure had tried to trip me. I grabbed a cup and looked out to the lake shore. it was beautiful.

The moonlight reflected on the water like a beautiful mural. It was a truly beautiful sight.

I was just about to put my lips to my cup when a hand covered my mouth and pulled me back.

**Ipov**

I was dancing my ass off, but I had the strangest feeling of being watched by someone. I turned around to see someone who made my light shine on the darkest of nights.

Simon lewis. He, in my opinion, was just plainly sexy in his tee that said 'Made in Brooklyn'. I was majorly crazy about him, but the only thing he seemed to think about was Clary,Clary, and more Clary.

Yes I was jealous, no I didn't care. That boy was so mine. I had felt that in a past life he cared for me majorly. That he had sung me a song. That we were in love.

I started making my way towards him. Halfway to him I felt my feet go out from under me. I fell, doing a faceplant. Ouch! Looking up I saw that Aline had tripped me.

I had to find someway to get her back. A hand grabbed my arm. Helping me up I found out. I looked into the eyes of Simon Lewis.

God he was gorgeous.

"Are you okay Isabelle?"He asked. Silently, I nodded.

I was afraid that I'd say something stupid like," Oh your face I like that." Just the thought made me laugh. Simon looked at me puzzled.

"It's nice being at the same camp," Simon said. A blush found its way on my face. Simon smiled. "Yeah it is. Hope we get to talk more here," I said.

Simon wrinkled his face in disgust. "Is something wrong?" I asked. He shook his head but still wrinkled his face in disgust.

I turned around and did a breath and armpit check. I smelled perfectly good, but still he wrinkled his face in disgust. What was wrong? "You know what? I'm just going to kiss you right now. You don't even have to say anything back.

I just want to know if what I'm feeling is true," I said leaning forward to kiss him. I put my hands on either side of his face and looked into his eyes.

Simon wrinkled his nose and lurched forward, throwing up on my shoes. I started backing away, but he puked on my shirt. "Eww!" I shrieked.

I then turned and ran down the lake sand. I threw my shoes off and ran into the freezing cold water to wash his throw up off of me.

After doing that I stared at the moons reflection on the calm surface of the water.

I swam towards the end of the dock. I climbed up the ladder and sat down for a second.

Turning around I could barley make out two figures in the middle of the dock. Getting up, I slowly walked towards them.

They appeared to be passed out, or dead, I thought with a sudden chill. I made it to the two of them. One was a girl, the other was a boy.

My hand was shaking, and I turned them over.

I sucked in a gasp of air because these two figures that were unconscious were no other than Clary and Jace.

* * *

6 Reviews for the next chapter!


End file.
